A Friend and Time-Travel
by GabyyGirl
Summary: What happens when a young new Malfoy meets the great-great grandson of Newt Scamander? What adventures are in store for the two of them, as they grow up together as friends, as enemies. Until a mysterious Niffler and time-turner appear in their hands. What will happen? Disclamer- Don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Enjoy!:)


Chapter 1- First Year

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter or Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.**_

Hi, person reading this. You may not know my name. I am Virginia Malfoy, witch, and a daughter of Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Potter-Malfoy. I am one of four. I have two twin sisters, Julie and Anastasia, and a younger brother, Lucien. This is where my story starts.

First year. Am I _really_ ready for Hogwarts? Mum and Dad and everyone else say that I will be perfectly fine, since my older sisters will be there. But I have to leave my younger brother, Lucien, and I really don't want to. I must though, I need the education.

"Gigi! Come, we're going to be late!" Mum called from downstairs. I nervously looked around my room, grabbing Pudding, an old stuffed rabbit of mine. I ran down the stairs, and put on my coat. Even on the way there, my hands are shaking uncontrollably, an old habit of mine. Dad pulls up the car in King's Cross Station, and we all get out, Julie and Anastasia running inside with their trunks tailing behind them. I took a deep breath, and followed my sisters in. I next found myself on the platforms 9 and 10.

"Ready, darling?" Mum asked, putting her arm around my shoulder. I smiled weakly.

"We'll run through the barrier together, okay? Let's go." I grasp my trolley, containing Pudding and my trunks. Mum and I ran at top speed, and I awaited the impact that never came. I opened my eyes at the sight of a magnificent station, and the scarlet Hogwarts Express. People crowded every side, corner and space of the platform. Dad hoists my trunk up and gives me his last goodbye.

"It is time, Gigi, that you are going to Hogwarts," He said, staring at me with his clear blue eyes that I also have. "There, you will meet friends and enemies for life. Remember that, and remember this saying that Albus Dumbledore said, 'Help will always be given at Hogwarts'. I love you, and see you in a few months' time, for Christmas." He finished. I laughed and leaned into Papa, hugging him goodbye. I stepped onto the train, as it puffed my long, black hair out of my face.

"Do you want to sit with us?" Anastasia asked, her own Malfoy- coloured hair, flying past her. I shook my head mutely. No way was I going to sit with them, fifth years with their older friends.

"Are you sure?" Julie asked, fingering _her_ Weasley red hair. I nodded, and ran off down the train to find a compartment. Every single one was full to the max, except for one. It had just a small boy, who whose light-brown head is bent over a book, much like I do in my spare time myself.

"Can…can I sit here?" I asked shyly.

"Uh, sure, go ahead." He replies, looking up from his book. I get a good look of his face. His light-brown hair complements his green eyes. He had an awkward yet friendly demeanour.

"What are you reading?" I asked, pleasantly.

"Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them, by my great-great grandfather."

"Oh, you're a Scamander?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. He nodded. "Yup. I'm Newt Scamander the Second. You?" Newt asked.

"I'm Virginia Malfoy." I said. Newt whistles under his breath. "So, you think you're going to be in Slytherin?" Great, we had reached my sore spot.

"Actually, I hope not. One of my sisters are in Ravenclaw, the other Gryffindor." I replied hotly. Newt quiets down a little.

"I hope to be in Gryffindor," He whispered. I smiled. "Me too. As much as Anastasia says Ravenclaw's great, I'd much rather be in Gryffindor, like my other side of the family, the Potters." Newt opens his eyes widely. "You mean, like, _the_ Harry Potter?" He asked, shocked. I nodded.

"I've never met my other family. They've always steered clear of us Malfoys, you know, since they were like enemies." It's true. Grandfather Potter and Grandma never forgave my mother for marrying my father. Things were going to get interesting.

"Do…do you think you can be my friend at Hogwarts?" Newt asked bluntly. I was surprised. I had never really had a _real_ friend, and I was beginning to like this Newt guy. I remembered what Dad said, ' _At Hogwarts you will find and have friends for life._ ' Had I just found mine? The rest of the train ride passes in silence.


End file.
